Una Estrella En La Oscuridad
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Quinn Fabray hija de un prestigioso Juez, dueña de su propia firma de abogados; debera defender a Rachel Berry , una con un doloroso pasado que se vera en vuelta en el robo de un banco. Ni Quinn soporta a Rachel Ni Rachel soporta a Quinn ¿Podrá el amor tocar estos dos corazones?
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier otro Quinn Fabray se dirigía a su prestigiosa oficia de abogados sin antes pasar por una cafetería donde todas las mañanas compraba su preciado Mocca Blanco; Quinn era adicta a ese café o al menos eso pensaban sus mas allegados por los gestos que siempre ponía la rubia al beberlo, si para Piccaso su musa era la pintura para Quinn lo era ese Mocca blanco. Mientras caminaba por la 5ta avenidas un mensaje de su padre la alerto a acelerar el paso.

Una vez dentro, encontró a su padre sentado en su silla mientras observaba algunos papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

_**Buenos días**_ – exclamo Russel

_**Buenos días padre ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?**_ – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

_**Tenemos un caso Quinn**_ – dijo el hombre cruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa – _**es un caso complejo**_ – explico el hombre – _**veras**_ – le entrego una carpeta a Quinn – _**como podrás ver el caso es con una chica de apenas 19 años**_ – dijo mientras Quinn miraba la carpeta – _**esta acusada de hurto agravado en un banco…**_

_**¿Fue ella quien robo el banco la semana pasada?**_ – dijo interrumpiendo a su padre

_**Si, fue ella, como bien sabrás nuestra firma es la más prestigiosa de todo Nueva York, tú que estas cursando tu ultimo año en leyes me parece que para que empieces hacerte un nombre entre los grandes de la academia, aceptar este caso, es algo complejo y lo más certero es que la chica termine en la cárcel**_ – dijo el hombre

_**Esta niña no es ninguna perita en dulce**_ – dijo la rubia observando cuantos cargos tenia – _**Rachel Berry interesante nombre**_.

_**El caso como ya te dije no es sencillo, puesto que en el hurto hubieron heridos y muchos de ellos han optado por demandar a la joven**_ – dijo mientras se paraba y observaba por los grandes ventanales de la oficina – _**puedes contar con la ayuda de Brittany si gustas.**_

La rubia guardo silencio mientras miraba el expediente de Rachel Berry; contaría con la ayuda de Brittany; su mejor amiga, juntas habían optado por estudiar leyes, fueron porristas en la secundaria y las chicas más populares de todo el instituto.

_**Si aceptas llevar el caso, se te abrirán muchas puertas Quinn piénsalo**_ – dijo el hombre al tomar su abrigo y antes de salir del despacho dijo –_** por cierto saludes de tu madre.**_

La relación madre e hija no era la más perfecta pero si era llevadera, Quinn iba una o dos veces al mes a visitar a su madre; apenas tuvo edad para marcharse de casa lo hizo. Mientras se acomodaba en su silla de trabajo y botaba el vaso de plástico donde había tomado su Mocca Blanco entro alguien a la oficina.

_**Hola amor **_– dijo una voz masculina

_**Hola Noah - **_ dijo la rubia sin despegar la mirada del computador -_** ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Bien dulzura **_– dijo el chico sentándose - _**¿Qué buscas?**_

_**Investigo a una nueva cliente –**_ dijo sin mirarlo

_**Al menos podrías mirarme **_– dijo el chico algo fastidiado.

_**Perdón Noah pero tengo arto trabajo –**_ le dedico una cálida sonrisa –_** si gustas cenamos esta noche.**_

_**Me parece perfecto rubia **_– dijo levantándose de la silla –_** nos vemos al rato **_– dijo saliendo del despacho.

La rubia buscaba en los historiales del estado algo que le pudiera decir que clase de persona era Rachel Berry, aunque si había robado un banco ya podría darse como un punto de referencia, pero nunca le había gustado juzgar a las personas hasta no tener una primera impresión. Busco la dirección en donde estaba detenida la chica, tomo su abrigo y partió hacia el lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

En un cuarto oscuro se encontraba sentada en una esquina Rachel Berry, ya habían pasado más de 48 horas desde aquel operativo que había dado con su captura, para su suerte Santana había logrado escapar. Quien si no estaría contento era Finn. Aquel chico alto que era el que coordinaba todo, debía estar furioso con que ella por haberse dejado capturar de esa manera tan estúpida.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando ver a una guardia que le decía o más bien la obligaba a sentarse y a arreglarse la ropa para el encuentro con su abogada ¿Abogada? Ella no había contratado ninguna abogada.

_**Buenas tardes **_ - dijo una rubia entrando en la sala detrás de la guardiana – _**mi nombre es Quinn Fabrey y seré tu abogada.**_

_**¿Fabrey?**_ – La morocha la miro de pies a cabeza - ¿_**Todos los hijos de papi son rubios?**_ – dijo con ironía mientras veía que la rubia se sentaba.

_**Señorita Berry**_ – dijo la rubia ignorando los comentarios de la morocha – _**estoy aquí para defenderla y para eso necesito que me diga toda la verdad **_– dijo cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.

La morena únicamente atino a alzar una ceja y con tono de burla dijo – _**que le hace pensar que voy a confiar en un hijito de papi, en este caso hijita**_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_**Soy tu abogada**_ - dijo con tono fuerte – _**lo que me digas no saldrá de esta sala**_

_**Y ¿A mi quien me asegura eso? ¿Usted?**_ – dijo la morena en tono desafiante.

Quinn masajeo lentamente sus sienes, esta chica estaba colmando toda su paciencia y eso que ella era bien paciente – _**mira chiquita**_ – dijo apretando los dientes – _**estoy aquí te guste o no y te defenderé**_.

_**Yo no la contrate**_ – dijo Rache con odio

_**Mi firma de abogados a decidido tomar su caso sin ninguna contribución monetaria por su puesto**_ – dijo alzando la ceja

_**Por su puesto**_ – dijo Rachel imitando la voz de la rubia - _**¿Al menos ya se graduó?**_

_**Si saco adelante a su caso, lo presentare como trabajo de tesis**_ – dijo la rubia mirando fijamente los ojos marrones de Rachel

_**Ah ósea soy su caso de caridad**_ – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

_**Algo así**_ – dijo sin darle importancia

_**Muy bien niña bonita**_ – dijo con desprecio _**– te diré algo y espero que lo entiendas Rachel Berry no es la caridad de nadie así que se puede marchar por donde vino**_ – dijo parándose de la mesa – _**es todo señorita Fabrey**_ – acto seguido volvió a sentarse en el suelo en aquel rincón.

La rubia roja de la ira, salió como alma que lleva el diablo ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla para hablarle de esa forma? Saco su teléfono y le marco a Brittany

_**Hola Quinnie ¿Cómo estás?**_ – pregunto con suavidad la rubia una vez atendió el teléfono.

_**No muy bien ¿Estas ocupada Britt?**_ – dijo tratando de calmarse

¿_**Qué sucede Quinn, te siento alterada?**_ – dijo Brittany; Quinn sabía que de todas las personas en este insignificante mundo la que más la conocía era ella, aquella rubia que a veces podía ser un poco infantil pero a la vez podía ser la persona más sabia que allá conocido.

_**¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que hablar**_ – dijo después de varios minutos.

_**Voy llegando a la oficina, si quieres nos vemos en mi despacho**_ – dijo la rubia

_**Perfecto, ya nos vemos Britt**_ – dijo Quinn antes de cortar la llamada.

Mientras esperaba que algún taxi parara en las calles de nueva york, una chica paso a su lado, alta, de piel morena, rasgos latinos, entro en el mismo edificio policial del cual ella había salido hacia un par de minutos, si bien a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, aquella chica logro captar su atención más que todo por la forma en que iba vestida más no le dio mayor importancia y siguió intentando parar un taxi mientras se maldecía por no haber llevado su mini Cooper.

¿_**Así que la rubia que se encontraba afuera es tu abogada?**_ – dijo Santana con una sonrisa

_**Es una hija de papi**_ – dijo Rache al ver la cara de pervertida de su amiga _**- ¿en serio crees que ella va a terminar en tu cama Santana?**_

_**Qué bien me conoces Rach**_ – dijo la latina con una sonora carcajada – _**no me digas que a ti no te llamo la atención **_– miro a la morocha que únicamente giro los ojos – _**como sea**_ – agrego – _**para mi gusto llevaba demasiada ropa encima**_.

_**Podemos concentrarnos Santana **_– dijo la morena al ver que su amiga solo hablaba de la abogada

_**Finnepto está "furioso"**_ – dijo la latina haciendo comillas con los dedos – _**sabes que él te ama y el hecho que estés detenida no es que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Me da igual lo que piense Finn **_– dijo Rachel bajando el tono de voz – _**necesito salir de aquí Santana.**_

_**Lo sé Berry**_ – dijo la latina mientras masajeaba su cuello – _**¿Y si usamos a la abogada?**_

_**¿A qué te refieres? Explícate**_ – dijo Rachel con interés.

_**Míralo de esta forma**_ – dijo la latina hablando en susurro – _**hazle creer que vas a cooperar con todo lo que te pida ¿te dijo que no te cobraría nada cierto?**_ – Rachel asintió – _**perfecto hay lo tienes, le dices que te consiga una fianza, ella deberá pagarla ya que como tu dijiste eres su "caridad"**_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _**una vez que te haya pagado la fianza, te desapareces del mapa.**_

_**¿Crees que vaya a aceptar tal cosa?**_ – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

_**Tendrá que hacerlo, vamos Berry utiliza tus encantos, engatusa esa rubia hueca y luego nos pisamos del lugar y nadie se entero de nada**_ – dijo la latina jugando con sus manos.

_**Se acabo el tiempo**_ – dijo la guardiana

_**Un minuto**_ – dijo la latina y le susurro a Rachel – _**debo irme, es riesgoso que me vean por aquí sabiendo que a mí también me buscan, ya encontrare la forma de comunicarnos; cuidate Berry**_ – dijo mientras salía de aquel cuarto.

_**¿Entonces es una niñita mal educada?**_ – Dijo Britt al ver como su amiga caminaba por todo el despacho – _**Quinn me gusta verte caminar pero me estas mareando.**_

_**Lo siento Britt**_ – dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás de aquel lugar

_**¿Quieres que trabajemos juntas en el caso?**_ – dijo Britt sentándose a su lado.

_**Mi padre sugirió lo mismo, pero después de ver como es la chiquilla inmadura, no estoy muy segura de querer involucrarte en esto Britt**_ – dijo la rubia mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

_**Animo Quinnie**_ – dijo Britt mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia – _**yo te ayudare, suena interesante el caso.**_

...

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, a los favoritos y a los following.

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos. Espero les guste :)


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Segura que es aquí Quinnie?** – pregunto Brittany mientras miraba una dirección

**Si mira es la misma dirección** – dijo Quinn mirando una hoja que tenia – **esta es la residencia Berry**

**Pues parece que nadie vive aquí hace mas de 100 años** – dijo Britt metiendo sus manos dentro del abrigo; la casa en la que se encontraban estaba literalmente cayéndose a pedazos **– hace frio vamos por un café de esos que tanto te gustan** – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el auto.

Quinn se acerco con cuidado a la casa, algo brillante capto rápidamente su atención ¿Estaría alucinando? Miro a ambos lados y al comprobar que nadie pasaba por allí y que Britt estaba entretenida mandando un mensaje de texto, entro a la casa.

Por fuera la casa se estaba cayendo pero por se notaba que la habían incendiado, los muebles, la nevera, los enceres se encontraban completamente calcinados, no había nada reconocible, nuevamente aquel objeto brillante capto su atención; se agacho y lo recogió, al tomarlo en sus manos lo reconoció, era uno de las esmeraldas que habían sido robadas hace mas de 2 años en una joyería en pleno centro de nueva york, nunca dieron con los responsables y hasta donde sabe el caso fue archivado por falta de pruebas, si era así entonces ¿Qué hacia esa esmeralda en esa casa? Lo que si sabía era que el que haya quemado aquel lugar andaba buscando esas esmeraldas ¿Estarían las otras? Con cuidado empezó a recorrer el lugar, debajo de una tabla suelta del comedor encontró una pequeña bolsita que si bien no tenía todas las esmeraldas si tenía aproximadamente unas 15 o 20. Un mensaje de texto la regreso al mundo **"¿Dónde estás?"** era un mensaje de Britt ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa casa? Guardo su teléfono y salió, con cuidado de la casa, entro al auto y condujo hasta la oficina.

**¿No iríamos por un café?** – pregunto Britt al ver a la rubia estacionarse

**Pídeselo a Sugar, tengo trabajo** – dijo bajándose del mini Cooper

**Descubriste algo ¿verdad?** – dijo Britt con una sonrisa y la siguió adentro del edificio.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que se realizara un traslado sorpresa; Rachel sería enviada a una prisión preventiva mientras se revisaba su caso, hacia escasamente 1 hora se le había avisado a la abogada quien al parecer no alcanzaría a llegar para estar presente en el traslado.

**Dudo mucho que podamos hacer lo que planeamos San** – dijo en susurro la morena – **ni siquiera se ha aparecido por aquí la abogada de 3 pesos**.

**No te desesperes ya verás que pronto aparecerá** – dijo la latina no muy convencida.

**¿Rachel Berry?** – dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules que automáticamente cautivo a la latina

**Sí ¿Quién eres tú?** – dijo la morena al ver la rubia

**Soy Brittany Pierce** – dijo tomando asiento al lado de las dos morenas – **vengo en representación de Quinn Fabray, por motivos personales no pudo estar aquí para la diligencia que será en** – miro su reloj – **aproximadamente 20 minutos.**

**¿Eres amiga de la abogada de Rach?** – dijo la latina cruzándose de brazos mientras escaneaba con la mirada a la rubia.

**Si, somos prácticamente hermanas además no sé si lo sepas Rachel pero también tengo asignado tu caso, me informaron horas después de que Quinnie estuvo presente **– dijo con una sonrisa que cautivo a la latina.

**¿Otra abogada?** – dijo Rachel incrédula

**Sí, no sé si Quinnie te dijo pero estamos terminando nuestro último año de carrera y tu caso personalmente a mi me llamo mucho la atención – **dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de su portafolio – **me caes bien Rach** – dijo desconcertando a la morena – **pero necesito que me respondas unas cosas**.

**Seguro** - respondió la morocha mirando a la latina que se encontraba embobada con la rubia.

**¿Tú casa fue incinerada?** – dijo la rubia mirando sus manos

**Si, fue quemada ¿tu como sabes eso?** – dijo la morena sorprendida.

**En la mañana con Quinnie fuimos a tu casa** – dijo sonriendo – **pero hubo algo que capto la atención de Quinn; bueno siguiente pregunta ¿Conoces a Finn Hudson?**

Ni bien termino de formular la pregunta cuando Brittany se percato de la mirada de Rachel a Santana y de Santana a Rachel y sin que ninguna de las dos respondiera, ella anoto algo en una hoja y rápidamente la guardo en su maletín

**Bien, siguiente pregunta** – dijo Britt apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos - **¿Eres inocente?**

**Si **– dijo Rachel secamente – **pero eso a nadie le importa**

**Oh! Créeme que a mi si** – dijo sonriéndole **– bueno si me disculpan bellas damas debo hablar con el fiscal, nos veremos cuando inicie la diligencia en unos** – miro el reloj – **10 minutos, aprovechen el tiempo que les quedan – dijo abandonando la habitación.**

**Que rubia tan simpática** – dijo la latina soltando un suspiro

**¿Te gusto?** – pregunto burlona la morena

**Claro ¿A ti no?** – dijo mientras seguía observando la puerta

**¿Por qué mencionaría a Finn?** – dijo la morena jugando con sus manos

**No lo sé Rach** – dijo la latina mirándola por primera vez desde que salió la rubia de la habitación

**¿Lo conocerá?** – Dijo a lo que la latina únicamente se encogió de hombros - **¿Qué descubrió Quinn en mi casa?**

**¿Quién?** – dijo la latina

**Quinn, mi abogada** – dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de la latina – **la rubia que estuvo aquí la vez pasada ¿Qué no prestaste atención?**

**Perdón** – dijo mientras se reía – **me fui al cielo apenas llego esa rubia.**

**Ya me di cuenta** – dijo la morena fingiendo enojo.

**Muy bien chicas** – hablo nuevamente Britt – **el traslado se realizara en 2 minutos, Quinn hablo con el fiscal del caso y se fijo una audiencia para fijar cuanto será el valor de tu fianza.**

Una vez dijo esas palabras el rostro de la morena se ilumino - **¿Fianza? ¿Es en serio Brittany?**

**En serio y por favor dime Britt, si me dicen Brittany me siento vieja** – dijo haciendo un puchero que termino de derretir el corazón de la latina – **ahí viene la guardiana, Rach es primordial que tengas buen comportamiento en estos días, Quinn esta empecinada en sacarte de aquí asi que necesita de tu colaboración** – dijo al ver como entraban varios guardianes a esposar a Rachel – **con suerte solo estarás una o dos noches en ese lugar**

**Gracias Britt** – dijo la morena mientras salía con los guardias.

**Toma **– la rubia le entrego una tarjeta a la latina.

**¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto mirando la tarjeta

**Mi número telefónico** – le guiño el ojo y salió a alcanzar a Rachel mientras la latina sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**Quinn son casi las 10 de la noche es hora de irnos a casa hija** – decía Russell al ver a su hija entretenida en el computador.

**Perdón papá estoy trabajando en el caso de Rachel Berry** – dijo mientras tecleaba

Suspiro con desgano y se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho de su hija menor - **¿Qué encontraste?**

**Sabias que Finn Hudson es un mago del camuflaje** – le dijo mientras giraba la pantalla – **estuvo preso 2 años y sin que nadie se diera cuenta escapo de prisión, tiempo después robo una joyería , unas esmeraldas para ser exactos **– dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de su padre – **en la mañana estuve con Britt en la residencia Berry, por fuera parece que fuera una casa en ruinas **– dijo mientras le enseñaba unas fotos que había hecho con su cámara **– pero por dentro se puede apreciar que la casa fue incendiada** – dijo mientras pasaba las fotos – **en el suelo encontré las esmeraldas que fueron robadas de aquella joyería…**

**Para para para** – dijo su padre mientras detenía su mano – **¿A qué hora averiguaste todo esto?**

**Me la pase toda la tarde en el despacho, Britt fue a la diligencia del traslado de Rachel Berry a una cárcel preventiva, mientras Britt estaba en eso, yo estuve investigando sobre el robo de las joyas y descubrí que el principal sospechoso era Finn Hudson, seguí indagando y encontré una conexión entre Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry – **dijo sonriendo mientras seguía mirando la pantalla.

**¿Una conexión?** – dijo su padre asombrado por el trabajo que estaba demostrando su hija

**Si mira… **

**Porque no te pones un saco y salimos a cenar y me cuentas que mas descubriste** – dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo que sorprendió a Quinn que hizo exactamente lo que su padre le decía.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 DíasDespués**

**¿Estás segura de esto** **Quinnie?** – dijo Britt mientras caminaban fuera del juzgado, el juicio de fianza para Rachel, había finalizado y había conseguido una fianza, bastante alta pero la había conseguido.

**Debo admitir que la chiquita no es que me caiga muy bien pero es lo que debo hacer **– decía la rubia resignada.

**No te cae bien** – dijo Britt caminando con las manos en los bolsillos – **pero vas a pagar una fianza de un millón de dólares, dime la verdad Quinn ¿No estarás enamorada de Rach? Porque eso de que es inocente y lo mantienes firmemente es por algún motivo**

**Rach…** -dijo la rubia deteniéndose de golpe – **¿Desde cuándo esas confianzas? Y para tu información no estoy enamorada de ella, estoy con Noah**

**¿Y? que estés con Noah no significa que no puedas ver a nadie más o ¿sí? Además yo estoy con Sam y eso no me impide admirar a Santana** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la rubia únicamente giro los ojos.

**Camina mejor, vamos al banco a pagar la dichosa fianza** – dijo cansada de los comentarios de su amiga.

**Viste Berry te dije que todo saldría bien** – dijo Santana recostándose en los barrotes de la celda de Rachel

**Aun no puedo creer que haya accedido a pagar un millón de dólares** – dijo la morena mientras guardaba las pocas prendas de vestir que tenía en el lugar.

**Esa rubia es buena gente** – dijo Santana mirándose las uñas – **pero recuerda** – dijo en susurro percatándose de que nadie las observara **– te sacan de aquí y nos pisamos, yo, ya di mucho visaje y en cualquier momento la policía me reconoce y me meten presa a mi también.**

**Obvio que salgo y nos largamos de aquí** – dijo cerrando la maleta – **pero antes debo ver a Finn necesito que me explique unos asuntos.**

**Esta escondido** – dijo mientras hacía tronar sus dedos – **Finnepto lleva días sin aparecer y Mike empieza a estresarse con él.**

**Por algo es el mago del disfraz ¿No crees?** – dijo Rachel con burla a lo que Santana solo respondió con una sonrisa

**Debes reportare una vez por semana en mi despacho, para que sigamos adelante con el proceso, si bien te dieron fianza, eso no significa que estés libre de cargos, así que debemos seguir trabajando en eso** – le decía Quinn mientras la guardiana le quitaba la esposas a Rachel.

**Si ya entendí ¿Algo más? **– dijo la morena mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

**Solo **– suspiro la rubia – **no te metas en problemas**.

**Lo que digas** – dijo una vez la rubia se alejo del lugar – **andando Santana a vivir una nueva vida lejos de aquí.**

**Vamos antes de que la abogada ricachona se arrepienta** – dijo en tono burlón mientras abandonaban el lugar en la motocicleta de la morocha.

_**2 SEMANAS DESPUES**_

**¿Cómo que no saben donde esta?** – grito el agente encargado de la libertad condicional de Rachel

**La hemos intentado buscar pero ella no dejo ni rastro** – dijo Quinn intentando mantener la calma

**Que incompetencia señorita Fabray** – decía el agente parándose de su silla – **creía que tu firma era mucho más competente Russell**

**No es nuestra culpa que esa chiquilla se haya querido pasar de lista** – decía mientras se sobaba las sienes – **y si le queda algo de cerebro por señor Skinner no le hable así a mi hija.**

**Hablemos como personas civilizadas que es lo que somos** – dijo la rubia – **hay que localizarla mediante…**- saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo que le había dado Britt – **A Santana López**

**Déjame ver señorita Fabray** – pidió a la rubia la tarjeta – **Martha** – dijo levantando la bocina del teléfono – **ubica a Santana López**

_**En otra parte desconocida**_

**No me digas que te has arrepentido enana** – dijo la latina fumándose un cigarrillo

**No es eso López, sabes que nunca me arrepiento de nada, solo que ella** – suspiro la morena – **tiene datos de Finn, aun no me explico cómo logro dar con Finn**

**Eso solo nos quiere decir que la rubia es buena abogada** – dijo dándole una calada al cigarro – **no tanto como Britt claro está** – suspiro – **nadie es como Britt**

La morena sonrió de lado y le dijo – **a duras penas pasaste 4 horas con ella y ni siquiera seguidas y ya estas perdidamente enamorada de ella**.

**Búrlate todo lo que quieras enana **– dijo lanzando la colilla al suelo – **pero ella es especial.**

**Ahora no será otra la que se está arrepintiendo** – dijo la morena recostándose en el sofá individual – **estas muy enganchada con la rubia alta**

**Santana López nunca se arrepiente de nada te queda claro enana** – dijo con voz amenazante – **además es solo un amor pasajero** – dijo sacando una tarjeta.

**No puedo creer que aun la conserves** – dijo la morena con tono burlón

**Es lo único que me queda de ella** – dijo sin percatarse de la melancolía en su voz, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la morena.

**Cambiando de tema** – dijo levantándose de la silla - ¿**Qué comeremos hoy? Ya los víveres se están acabando, al menos mientras estábamos en la cárcel tenía mis 3 comidas diarias **– dijo viendo la nevera desocupada.

**Hazle una llamada a tu rubia abogada** – dijo Santana con voz neutral

**Y ¿Cómo para que querría yo llamar a mi "abogada"?** – dijo la morena con ironía en su voz

**¿Cómo que para qué?** – Dijo la latina lanzándole un cojín **– piensa Berry, a estas alturas ya debe saber que no estamos en Nueva York, invéntate una historia para que ella nos siga soltando dinerito **

**No es ni mala idea** – dijo la morena apoyándose en un mueble – **pero deberías ser tu quien llame a la rubia…** - medito unos segundos - **¿Brittany es que se llama? – **decidió molestar un poco a la latina

**Si, Britt…** - dijo la latina con una sonrisa estúpida

**Hay esta llámala – le alcanzo un viejo teléfono que había** – si te pregunta por mi dile que no has sabido nada y que quieres reunirte con ella.

_**Buffett Fabray**_

**Entonces eso dijo el agente** – dijo Britt apoyándose de espaldas en su escritorio

**Sí, incluso me llamo incompetente** – dijo la rubia asomándose por uno de los ventanales de la oficina de su amiga.

**Y ¿Qué dijo Russell?** – respondió la rubia cuando le entro una llamada a su teléfono – **espera Quinn….¿Alo?...Si con ella ¿Quién habla?...** – la rubia abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo ante la atenta mirada de Quinn – **Santana…** - decía mientras Quinn le anotaba unas preguntas en una hoja – **¿Eh?...si, si aquí estoy es que me no me esperaba la llamada…¿Quinn?** – Miro a su amiga quien le hacía señas de que no estaba – **no ella salió esta mañana y no ha regresado… ¿Vernos?... ¿Porque?** – decía mientras la otra rubia la miraba con incredulidad – **antes de que sigas hablando Santana, necesito que me digas si Rachel está contigo** – dijo mientras Quinn se sentaba en el sofá mirando a su amiga – **la verdad Santana, yo sé quién eres tú y sé que también estas implicada en el caso de Rachel, a menos que quieras aparecer en la lista de los más buscados en menos de 24 horas, deberás decirme donde esta Rachel Berry…** - dijo mientras Quinn la miraba con la boca abierta – **no, cállate tú, estamos metidas en la grande okay, mi amiga tuvo que vender su carro para pagarle la fianza a Rachel como para que ella se vaya a si como así…bien ya que no me dirás nada productivo, mandare en estos momentos un email con tu foto para que comiencen a buscarte eso si Santana **– le advirtió con fuerza – **si te capturan, pasaras el resto de tus días en la cárcel…tienes 10 minutos para pensarlo** – y colgó la llamada

**Wow Britt** – dijo la rubia parándose de la silla – **nunca te había visto actuar así** – y era cierto generalmente Britt era alguien pacifico, inocente, como una niña pequeña pero sabia

**Lo se Quinn pero créeme que me enojo que me llamara y me pidiera que me reuniera con ella mientras me mentía, escuche claramente la voz de Rachel** – decía Britt mientras servía un poco de agua

**Y crees que te haga c….**- la rubia no alcanzo a culminar sus palabras cuando el celular de Britt volvió a sonar.

**Muy bien Santana que decidiste…** - dijo la rubia…

...

Gracias a los 10 comentarios que ya tiene esta historia...respondiendo una pregunta que olvide responder en el capitulo anterior; Rachel tiene 19 años, Santana tiene 20, Quinn tiene 22 y Britt tiene 22


End file.
